Currently, laboratories, schools and other working environments often include a multitude of students/workers that utilize a multitude of different kinds of work objects such as microscopes, beakers, staplers, tape dispensers, pens, pencils and other objects necessary to perform work functions. Over a period of time, these work objects inevitably are moved throughout the work environment away from their storage location and into sometimes unexpected and hard to find locations. This results in delays when a needed work object cannot be found, work objects being ultimately lost such that they need to be replaced and work objects being unnecessarily duplicated because they are thought to be lost when they are merely misplaced in the unexpected locations. All this leads to increased cost and decreased efficiency of the working environment.